1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a table for outdoor use and particularly for use on beaches, lawns or other places which will allow the table stake to be driven into the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
Swimmers, sunbathers and the like in recent years have developed a desire for a table to be used at lakes, beaches and the like which can be easily transported to and from their vehicles and which can be easily assembled and disassembled after use. Conventional pool or lawn furniture is suitable for permanent locations but cannot be easily moved or handled by an individual. Conventional umbrella tables are quite popular but generally require two or more people to set them up and transport them to a desired location at the beach. U.S. Pat. No. 2,190,222 demonstrates an earlier attempt at a collapsible or portable umbrella table and a more recent portable table is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,897. Pat. No. 2,190,222 is supported by a single rod driven into the ground whereas U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,897 provides an auger which is screwed into the ground to maintain it in place, Neither of these prior art devices can be easily packed as a single unit for manual carrying by an individual and no provisions are made for conveniently holding valuables while the table is located in a windy environment.
Thus with these and other problems and disadvantages of conventional portable umbrella tables, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide an attractive, lightweight portable umbrella table which can be quickly assembled and positioned for use or disassembled in a matter of minutes by a single individual.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a portable umbrella table which can be packed on itself and easily carried in one hand by an adult which allows freedom for the other hand for carrying a child or other items.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a portable umbrella table which includes a storage compartment for safely maintaining valuables during periods of wind gusts.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a portable beach table in which the table top includes a rigid strip for use as a hammer during set up.
It is yet still another objective of the present invention to provide a table top which includes adjustable straps for laterally placing the umbrella thereagainst during periods of storage or transportation.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed explanation is set forth below.